Reciprocating slat conveyors are in wide use in both vehicular and stationary installations for handling a variety of materials. For example, my U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,893, granted Jun. 7, 1988, and entitled Drive/Frame Assembly for a Reciprocating Floor has a substantial use in vehicles that haul garbage. My U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,708, granted Sep. 16, 1986, and entitled Reciprocating Channel Floor Conveyor discloses conveyors that are particularly suited for the conveying ice particles and refuse or garbage. The conveyor disclosed by my U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,893, utilizes both bearings for the conveyor slats and seals between the slats. The conveyors disclosed by my U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,708, include bearings for the slats but are designed to function without the need for seals between adjacent slats. An object of the present invention is to provide a new and unique conveyor for particulate materials that eliminates the need for seals and further either eliminates the need for bearings or provides for the use of bearings in the form of sheets of a self-lubricated plastic bearing material in place of individual bearings for the movable conveyor members.